


Fashion Advice?

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Maki's homework is interrupted by a text. A text containing a rather risque photo. Needless to say, her homework becomes the least of her worries.





	Fashion Advice?

Maki considered herself a reasonable person. She got flustered sometimes, of course. That happened to everyone. And really,  no one could really be expected to understand Nico half the time. That was just an unfair standard to hold anyone to. But, on the whole, Maki was a fairly collected, rational individual.

That said, she didn’t have a _clue_ about what to do in this situation.

Then again, could she really be blamed for that? It was quite the unusual event. She was quite sure that no etiquette class covered _this_ particular conundrum. She tried to imagine a boring tutor droning on and explaining the correct responses to the odd situations that a modern girl might encounter.

“A proper lady should always have a polite response. If a man sends a message enquiring as to her current activities, followed by an interrogative of what the young lady might do should he be present, the young lady should always primly inform him that her behaviour would not change. If she is currently engaged in something for which the man should not be present, such as bathing, she should inform him that was he to be in attendance, she would alert the authorities. If a man offers a relaxing evening spent watching films and television, the young woman should ensure that his suggestion is literal, as such invitations can be, in this age, euphemistic in nature. If another young woman, of whom the first woman is fond of, and perhaps wishes to court, should in the course of their friendship send to them a picture of her wearing not a stitch of clothing save underwear, asking for fashion advice, the first young lady, should, of course…”

Should of course _what_?

Because that was the situation Maki found herself faced with.

* * *

It had started off as a normal evening. Maki had been going over some homework while listening to her first cut of a new composition for μ’s. She’d just been thinking that the bridge to the last chorus probably needed work when her phone buzzed.

It wasn’t particularly common for her to receive messages when she was studying. It wasn’t that she asked people not to text her, exactly, but since she generally wouldn’t respond until she was done, μ’s had generally started to wait until later in the evening unless it was urgent. Sure, sometimes Nico would send her some irritating joke or a selfie, or Nozomi would send some “innocent” suggestion, but Maki had set a special tone for their messages so she could ignore them.

Curious as to what it could be, Maki picked up her phone.

**maki, need ur adivce**

It was a message from Honoka. For a lot of other people, Maki would have just texted back “later”, or ignored it outright. Especially given the utter disregard for the Japanese language in the message.

But it was Honoka, so her standards were different.

**What do you need advice about, Honoka?**

She texted her back and had no sooner set the phone down than it buzzed again.

When she opened up her texts again, she was confronted by a picture of Honoka smiling into the camera, clearly taken by herself using a timer with the phone propped up or something. Normally, that would be something Maki would be more than happy to receive- her home screen was still a selfie Honoka had taken with her, where Maki looked startled as Honoka beamed.

The problem was, this wasn’t just any picture of Honoka smiling. Honoka’s smile was practically the _only_ thing she was wearing. Numbly, Maki read the message accompanying the picture.

**got a new bra w/matching panties.  wat do u think? they look ok?**

She was, in fact, wearing matching underwear. Maki was having trouble evaluating the objective quality of the underwear, however. Honoka looked absolutely amazing, but given that Maki couldn’t tear her eyes away from the parts of here that _weren’t_ covered, she suspected that it wasn’t the bra or the panties that looked good.

It wasn’t exactly like Maki had never seen any of it before. They got changed into idol outfits together, and some of those outfits were kind of skimpy, especially some first drafts before Umi demanded that Kotori add way more fabric. But seeing glimpses out of the corner of her eye when changing was different than a photo of Honoka reclining on her bed, showing everything off to the camera. And there was a lot to show off. Had Honoka always had that much cleavage?

Maki shook her head furiously. She was being a pervert. Honoka just wanted her fashion advice, right?

Or did she?

Maki frowned. It wasn’t like Honoka to be less than direct, but even she had things she was sheepish about. What if this wasn’t as innocent as she claimed? What if Honoka had sent her a near-pornographic selfie for… well, for the normal reason you’d send someone your age a picture where you’d decided not to finish getting dressed.

That… might be wishful thinking, Maki had to admit. Not that she’d exactly been fantasizing about Honoka sending her risque photos, but… the idea that Honoka would be trying to draw her attention was an attractive one. Maki wasn’t the _best_ at working out her own feelings sometimes, but she was fairly sure that her attention was firmly on Honoka, and she wouldn’t mind if Honoka’s attention was on her.

Oh, who was she kidding. She wanted to see Honoka naked, and her utter mortification at the idea of Honoka not being receptive to the suggestion was the only thing stopping her from saying it to Honoka’s face.

Well, she was halfway to seeing her naked now, anyway.

**maki? cmon i kno u saw this its marked read wat do u think?**

Oh no. Maki remembered with a dawning realization of horror that Honoka could _tell_ that she’d been staring slackjawed at the photo for- she quickly glanced at the time- minutes on end.

Taking a deep breath, she silently counted to ten, then replied.

**I was called away for a moment. The underwear looks nice.**

There. That was sufficiently detached and non-committal, right? Maki agonised over the wording for a couple more precious seconds before she gave up and pressed send, forcing herself to set the phone down and head back to her homework instead of scrolling up to the photo again.

She’d shouldn’t have bothered. A few minutes of utterly failing to focus on her homework and trying not to think about the picture later, her phone buzzed again.

**okay what do you think now**

Attached was another photo.

And in this one, Honoka’s new panties were conspicuously missing their companion piece.

Maki slapped her phone onto the table screen down reflexively.

Carefully, she lifted it up again.

The photo was still there. Honoka was still topless, blushing furiously but looking into the camera confidently nonetheless. As Maki covered her face with a hand and peered at the screen through her fingers, she was sure that she was just as red as Honoka.

Well, that certainly answered her question about Honoka’s intent. Maki was almost certain that you didn’t send people topless photos for fashion advice.

She still didn’t respond right away.

Part of it was just processing, of course. She’d just found out that the girl she liked probably liked her back, and in that exact same moment had seen what that girl looked like with nothing on above the waist. Granted, it wasn’t Honoka’s body that Maki liked her for- she was cute, sure, but what had drawn Maki to her was her optimism, her determination, her kindness and her good nature that shined through everything she did. Even still, though, Maki _did_ find her attractive, and so her breasts were… distracting.

But more than that was fear. Even with something like staring her right in the face, she was still afraid of revealing how she felt. What if here return text was too eager, and Honoka was creeped out? What if she said something weird and Honoka immediately regretted sending the picture?

Her hands shaking, Maki typed a reply and prayed that it would have the right effect.

**This picture is… also nice.**

Too vague. It sounded like Maki wasn’t even looking at the photos and was just trying to blow Honoka off. She had to make it clear that she’d actually taken the time to look at it.

**You’re making it very hard to study.**

As soon as Maki sent her follow up text, she regretted it. Now it just sounded like she was complaining. Was Honoka going to think Maki was trying to give her the cold shoulder? Hastily, she wrote another message.

**Not in a bad way. It’s just distracting.**

Sent, regretted.

**But I like being distracted.**

Sent, immediately seemed stupid.

**By this, I mean.**

**Because it’s nice.**

**I’m glad you sent the photo.**

Oh god, she sounded like a complete idiot. She was being weird. Honoka was going to be so creeped out.

Maki winced when she heard the phone buzz again.

**lol. good 2 hear. u usually finish hmwrk @ 8 right? u should come over, im alone rn**

Maki stared at her phone, then glanced over at her homework.

**I don’t think there’s any way I’m going to finish it now.**

**I’ll come over ASAP.**

As she scrambled to find her coat, her phone buzzed one last time.

**c u soon. ;)**   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hikarihawkeye for betaing as usual


End file.
